Cruel Poison
by Pink-Peanut
Summary: 16 year old Ben Tennyson is at home alone, having some time to himself. When his special time is interrupted by Kevin 11 000 and Albedo, who has captured his Kevin, what will happen to our hero? WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS EXTREAM YAOI & SLIGHT RAPE.


**Bevin**

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Slash, maleXmale. Strong language. **Sexual scenes**. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**PAIRING: **Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (Bevin).

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and I **DO NOT **make money off of this.

**Ben 10 is a © of "Man of Action"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BEVIN, WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SITE?**

**A/N: THIS STORY CONTAINS SERIOUS YAOI & IS EXTREAMLY HARDCORE, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS PLEASE ****DO NOT ****READ ANY FURTHER. THE REST OF YOU PLEASE ENJOY AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WOULD BE NICE!**

This is my first hardcore story so I hope you enjoy it.

This story was requested by loveless fangirl

_**Cruel Poison **_

'_nnnmmm' _A brunet hero moaned in thought, as not to alert anyone who may be present of what he is doing. '_K-Kevin!' _It was becoming harder and harder for Ben to keep his moans silent has he stroked his aching member. His arm began to grow tired as he stroked faster and faster along his length, he had after all been doing this for about an hour now. The sweat was dripping down his forehead as his hand moved as fast as it could. "AHHH KEVIN!" He finally screamed out at the top of his voice, not caring who heard him. Ben, panting in his recent release, didn't hear the door open and he didn't see the tall dark haired man walk in, due to the fact that his eyes were closed from exhaustion.

"Hey their _BENJI"_ A dark twisted voice whispered in his ear. Ben froze in shock not knowing who was in his house. He turned quickly to face the intruder to see that the man looked like Kevin but only older, in his late twenties at best. "K-Kevin?" Ben question too tired and too shocked to react in any other way. "_You sounded so sweet screaming my name like that."_ The dark tone in his voice more terrifying than before. "W-where did you come from?" Ben tried to calm his nerves but failed miserably. "_Your future. 10 years into your future."_ He grinned at Ben menacingly; his dark eyes filled with insanity. Ben was about to say something when he heard a dark laugh echoing from outside bedroom door. There stood an older version of Albedo, holding a bound and gagged Kevin

"Hello Benjamin." The grin on Albedo's face was uneasy and disturbing beyond belief. "Albedo! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ben shouted his inferior, much older, copy. Albedo gave no awnswer as he dragged Kevin inside the room, throwing him on the floor as if he were nothing. Older Kevin made sure his younger version could not absorb anything, leaving him to watch helplessly as Albedo's plan unfolded infront of him.

Ben felt a sharp pain strike through his body, originating from his neck as a thick needle was driven into a vain. The red contents of the thick tube drained into the hero's body sending a painful wave of estragon flowing through his veins. His vision began to blur and his mind was over shadowed with lust. Ben moaned in agony as his body desire vigorous sexual contact. "Ah-h..AHHHHH!" He fully exposed his naked body to all those present as clenched his fists at the bits of clothing around him. Ben's eyes opened observing the older osmosian; a sexual hunger that needed to be filled present in his, now, blood shot eyes. The older osmosian made his way to lustfully aroused teenager. He stripped himself of all his clothing and grabbing firm hold of the brunet. Kevin tried turning his face away from the scene that was about to occur in front of him, not wanting to see what his older self will do to his secret love. Albedo slapped Kevin in the face the grabbed it, pointing it in the direction he was trying to avoid. "YOU WILL WATCH THIS!" The inhumanity in Albedo's eyes and voice terrified Kevin to the bone.

The older, blood shot, osmosian bit down on Ben's neck so hard it began to bleed. Ben screamed in pain but moaned for more. The older raven haired man grabbed Ben's arms and slammed his back mercilessly against the hard floor, earring a loud lust full and pain filled moan from the brunet. The brunet was turned around and his face hit against the floor. The sound of his bone connecting to the floor echoed through the room. Kevin's eyes were filled with rage upon seeing the cruel torture his older self was putting Ben through. The older osmosian admired the burses that covered Ben's back, before grabbing a fist full of Ben's hair and without warning plunged into him. "AAAHHH! FUCK!" Ben screamed in pure ecstasy although there was a hint of pain; it was as if a part of him was fighting the painful pleasure. "Ben!" Kevin tried yelling through the gag, with tears in his eyes.

The elder's thrusts were harsh and violent, but the poison flowing through Ben's veins turned the pain into pleasure, which will later become a reversed effect. "Ah! AH! N-ah!" Ben's moans filled the house and each of his moans were met by moans of the older osmosian. "N-ah! A-h!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The older osmosian stop his ruthless movement and grabbed his head as he screams out in pain. "AAAHH!" He pulled out of the brunet almost as quick as he pushed into him. "What do you think you are doing? I did not tell you to st-agh" Albedo began to question the elders student change in behaviour when said osmosian grabbed him by his throat, the look of death in his eyes. "You drugged me you sick mother fucker! You drugged me so that I would hurt the man I loved while he is vulnerable. But you didn't think the shit would wear off so quickly and now I'm gonna make you suffer for what you did!" The older raven's voice was terrifying and filled with murderous intent. He threw Albedo across the room, and then freed Kevin. "Help Ben." Is all the elder said before his body morphed into his Osmosian form and attacked Albedo viciously.

"N-nnmm na" Ben lay on the floor moaning for the sexual attention his body yearned for. "Ben. It's ok. I'm here Ben." Kevin held the naked brunet tightly and ran his fingers through the sweaty hair. "K-Kevin. M-make it stop. M-make it stop." Ben stuttered through his lustful voice as he clung to Kevin's shirt. "H-how? How can I make it stop?" He asked allowed hoping that someone could answer him.

The older osmosian slammed Albedo against the wall. "Tell me how to stop it!" The elder commanded. "No!" He broke three of Albedo's ribs and the ordered again. "Tell me! Now!" "Passion." "What?" "The only way to counteract the toxins is with a passionate and gentle gesture. Although I don't know how that will be possible in Tennyson's current state." Albedo managed to say through the pain of his broken bones.

Kevin looked at Ben, the lust still fogged the brunet's eyes, "How am I supposed to show him any form of passion?" Kevin questioned with confusion in his voice and tears falling down his cheeks. He pulled Ben closer to him, hugging him tightly afraid to let go and did the only thing that came to mind. Kevin took a deep breath and whispered "I love you." into Ben's ear. Wondering if Ben heard him he said it again and louder. "I love you, Ben, do you hear me?" Ben looked at Kevin with bloodshot eyes and nodded as to answer the question. The raven pulled Ben up closer to his face then kissed him passionately hoping to relieve Ben of the pain he was in. They pulled apart looking in each other's eyes. "I love you too, Kevin, do you hear me?" The raven smiled and nodded as Ben did.

"I love you. Now that is something I haven't told him in years." The elder said as he looked at his younger self and his lover. "How is it that no matter what happens to you two, you always love each other? What is it about him that you love so much? I look like him and you refuse to love me." Albedo questioned, the elders grip tightening around his neck. "Because, the only thing you have of Ben, are his looks. You are nothing like him and no matter what you do, I will always love him." The elder replied while he placed Albedo in level 10 plumber cuffs.

Kevin dressed Ben and got him to his feet. "Owe." The brunet mumbled. "What's wrong?" Kevin questioned. "He is proberbly in pain from…from me." The elder replied. "N-no. It is just my stomach hurts. I'm hungry and could really go for a smoothy." Ben held his stomach as it confirmed his statement. "He amazes me sometimes." The elder shook his head looking at the smiling brunet.

Before anyone could say anything a bright pink light blinded them and when they opend their eyes they saw an older Ben who had an irritated look on his face and Gwendolyn who looked at the older osmosian with a blank look.

The older hero was about to question the situation when a pair of lips met his. The two older heroes kissed just as passionately as their younger selves did. "I love you Ben." The elder raven said as they broke their kiss. "Well there is something you haven't said in a while." Gwendolyn smiled as she walked over to detain Albedo. "Yeah and I hope it'll never happen again." The older brunet said blankly. "I love you too." He kissed him quickly before turning his attention to his younger self. He inspected all the bruises. "Hopefully the next time you get bruises like that they will be because of your Kevin and not mine." The older smiled then winked. "Yeah well hopefully next time I get bruises like this there will be more sex involved." "Is that stuff still in your system?" Kevin looked into Ben's eyes inspecting them for any signs of the poison. "No. I'm just turned on by the thought the your older self is still naked under his alien form."

"Oook. Maybe it is time for us to leave so that they can make this whole thing official." Gwendolyn said in a cheerful and awkward tone of voice. "That, and I think there is still something I need to do when we get back." Older Kevin added as he grabbed his Ben's ass.

A bright pink light and they were gone. "So…my naked body turns you on?" "It might, if I could see it."

With that said the two teens began to kiss again slowly remove each other's clothing. They made love all through the late hours of the day and slept in each other's arms all through the night. Sandra saw to two teens snuggled in each other's arms. She pulled the covers over the two teens and walked out the room. She spoke softly as not to wake them "Take care of my baby."


End file.
